Joan of Arc vs. William the Conqueror
Joan of Arc vs. William the Conqueror is the second episode of the the third season of Deadliest Warrior. It pits french knight Joan of Arc against William the Conqueror. Teams Joan of Arc Team: Claire Dodin (15th Century Weapons Expert), Timothy Pickles (Military Historian) Joan of Arc Weapons: French Arming Sword, Steel Crossbow, Siege Cannon]] Joan of Arc Tactics: "Audicious Attack" William the Conqueror Team: Jason McNeil (Medieval Combat Specialist), Stephen Morillo, Ph.d (Chair, Wabash College) William the Conqueror Weaopns: Norman Broadsword, Composite Crossbow, Torsion Catapult William the Conqueror Tatics: "Feigned Retreat" Results Overall Winner: Joan of Arc Weapons X Factors *William's "Feigned Retreat" got the edge over Joan's "Audacity". Battle Joan of Arc William the Conqueror Joan of Arc finishes a prayer to God and resumes her siege on William's castle, assisted by four French knights while William the Conqueror defends with four Norman soldiers. Two of the Norman soldiers (one on the ramparts and one in an arrow slit) fire their composite crossbows with both missing. The French knights fire their siege cannon, damaging the wall and killing the archer behind the arrow slit. . William orders his men to load and fire the torsion catapult which rains down a rock and crushes one of the French knights. . The siege cannon fires another shot which breaches the castle wall and also destroys the catapult as well as knocking down the Normans who were operating it. The Norman soldier on the ramparts shoots his crossbow but only hits a siege mantlet. One of the knights fires back with his steel crossbow and kills the crossbowman. . A third Norman shoots Joan with his crossbow but the bolt is unable to penetrate her plate armor. Reloading, the third Norman takes out the crossbow knight who was with Joan with a fatal shot to the eye. . Joan readies the crossbow that the killed knight had been loading, and shoots the third Norman soldier, killing him. . As Joan and the remaining two knights enter the castle through the breach in the wall, William's fourth and last soldier kills a third knight with a slice to the face. . Joan rushes up and stabs him in the neck with her arming sword. . William now stands alone in his castle and readies himself with his shield and sword. Joan and her last knight charge up to William on two separate sets of stairs. The knight reaches the top first and William engages him. He disarms the knight who then desperately grabs and takes William's shield away. William stabs the unarmed knight with his broadsword and pushes the man off the wall, just as Joan reaches his position. . William and Joan fight, with William using his physicality, size, and leverage to strike Joan in the chest. Her armor absorbs the blow from his blade and is dented, but it protects her as she backs down a few steps. Clashing swords again, William tries to swing his broadsword down from overhead. Joan uses her lower position on the stairs to thrust her sword twice through William's left leg. As he collapses, he makes one last effort to kill her, but Joan grabs his arm and sword. She dispatches the Conqueror with a thrust through his chain mail and into his chest. His blade taken away by Joan and mortally wounded, William falls down from the wall, landing next to the French knight he had killed. .With the castle under her command and her enemy dead, Joan gives a shout of triumph.